Une rose dangereuse
by Diane.Y
Summary: Passionnel. Dévastateur. Un jeu où aucun ne savait qui ils étaient du chasseur ou de la proie. Une relation basée sur ça, à vie, à trépas. Une rencontre après six ans de silence. Comment se comportent deux amants. Deux aimants...


Elle est assise à un bar

Sur un tabouret haut

Les hommes la regardent avec envie

Un pianiste les yeux fermés

Emplit la pièce particulaire de mélodies

Ses mains volent

Elle sourit à leur discrétion

Ils sont envoutés

Ils ne la courtisent pas

Son aura les effraie

o

Elle est puissante

Son arme de femme

Sa force magique

Attire et chasse

o

Elle aime jouer

Elle aime leurs hésitations

Elle se rapelle ce qu'il lui disait

Au creux de l'oreille

o

Elle l'attend

En draguant

Une habitude prise

Il y a bien longtemps

o

Une simple invitation

Pour qu'ils se revoient

C'est malsain

Ils s'en foutent

o

C'est eux

o

Et le voilà qu'il arrive

L'aristocrate

Blond platine

Espiègle et chic

o

Tout dans l'apparence

Magnifique

o

Les regards convergent à nouveau

Mais un regard méprisant

Et ils sont partis

o

Elle rit en elle

De sa répartie silencieuse

Le pianiste lui

Ne quitte pas sa transe pour

Cet ange démentiel

Avec ce sourire conquérant

L'ange éclipse tout

Même la femme splendide à son bras

o

Alors elle se félicite

De ne pas s'être laissée enjôler

Par ses belles paroles

o

D'avoir résisté au bleu acier de ses yeux

De lui avoir dit non

Non avec les yeux à sa demande muette

o

Mais il est beau et elle se souvient

De leurs étreintes

De leurs heures

A refaire le monde

o

A leurs baisers brûlants

A leurs baisers envoutants

A leurs baisers tendres

Et leurs baisers fougeux

o

Il la voit aussi

Elle et ses cheveux flamboyants

Qui l'ont tant électrisé

Autrefois

o

Ses yeux bleus océan et doux

Qu'il soupconne être le seul

A avoir vu aussi noir

o

A-t-elle aussi joué la comédie

Jusque ce soir

Jusque là

Sans l'autre

o

Il soupconne être le seul à avoir dû la soutenir

Plaquée contre le mur

Tout à ses baisers

Cachés

o

Il soupconne être le seul à l'avoir embrassée

De toutes ces façons qu'ils ont découvert ensemble

Aussi cruellement, dangereusement

Aussi tendrement, amoureusement

o

Il soupconne être le seul à ne pas lui avoir dit

Les trois mots qu'elle voulait entendre

Qu'elle savait

Le piano continue à déverser

Des notes qui portent leurs sentiments

Il voit son regard dépréciateur mais habitué

Il la voit lever un sourcil avec une classe qui lui découvre

Il voit ses lèvres s'étirer imperceptiblement

Il ne connait plus ce sourire

o

Cette mimique est nouvelle

Il se demande ce qu'elle lui dit

o

Il la voit elle et sa tenue si subtilement provoquante

Elle le fixe à présent et son sourire lui devient connu

Espiègle elle descent de son trône

Aucun regard ne se risque cette fois

o

A apprécier

La courbe de ses hanches

Le galbe de ses seins

La finesse de ses jambes

o

Elle approche en reine mais tel un félin

Sensuellement mais tout dans la réserve

Ses boucles flamboyantes portées par un vent imagé

Un vent en papier glacé

o

Le désir, la surprise et la révérence se disputent ses yeux à lui

Et tout en elle respire la luxure

Et la séduction

Mais si joliment que ce n'est pas vulgaire

o

C'est comme une tension qui passe entre eux

Comme une attente terminée

Un jeu abandonné

Ou bien recommencé ?

o

Ils se sont quitté alors qu'elle n'avait que 17 ans

Elle en a 23 et elle est captivante

Elle est magnifique et enchanteresse

o

Plus désirable encore que sortie de l'adolescence

Avec ses formes déjà si naturellement indescentes

Et son regard bleu se fixe dans le sien

o

Et il le soutient

Et ils ne se lâchent plus

Des souvenirs par vagues

Les enflamment

o

Ils brûlent

Leurs corps, leurs coeurs, leurs âmes

Tout vibre

C'est insoutenable

o

Ce bonheur

Cette passion

Cette douleur

o

Au premier qui craquera la défaite

A qui le gage ?

o

Mais la jeune femme à son bras

S'indigne de son manque d'attention

Et s'interpose dans ce duel visuel

Elle brise leur lien

o

Et colle sa bouche contre les siennes, à lui

Il est furieux, il la repousse

Il a perdu

o

La voleuse de sa fièrté part dignement

Vexée mais insipide

Mais c'est toujours lui qui décide quand et comment

Elle a brisé sa loi

o

Mais l'autre est radieuse

Elle est victorieuse dans ses yeux et son sourire moqueur

Et il se souvient qu'avec elle

C'est un guerre éternelle contre la norme

o

C'est un jeu libre

Mais ils sont ensemble en prison

Ils se tuent

C'est un jeu dangereux

o

Avec elle, il ne sait jamais

Elle en joue

C'est ainsi qu'elle l'attire

L'imprévu

o

Toujours

Il se rappelle quand elle l'embrasait, l'enflammait

Puis qu'elle le giflait

Et partait

o

Elle rivalisait avec son hégémonie

L'imitait et surenchérait

Le piment aux frontière de l'éclatement

Mais à jamais sans terme

o

Il se devait de la reconquérir

Constamment

Tantôt souris tantôt chat

Il étaient des charis

o

Et se chariaient indéfiniment

La chasse était leur quotidien

C'était leur jeu

Mais l'est-ce toujours ?

o

C'est un jeu à vie

C'est un jeu sans limite

C'est eux

Alors oui

o

Elle s'approche alors

Plus près

Avance son visage près du sien

Et dépose ses lèvres sur sa joue

o

Défiante

Provocante

Toujours

o

Mais quand elle lui sourit

Il reconnait

Un peu de sa Rose intime

o

Et il inspire son effluve

Toujours la rose

Et ses lèvres nues l'attirent encore autant

o

Et il la trouve magique

En un instant

Il comprend pourquoi Rose les voulait...

Ces mots

o

La jalousie incendie son sang

Et il semble électrifié tant la pression

Le parcourt, le détruit, le perd

Il se penche vers elle doucement

o

Et autre chose que du désir le fait vibrer

Les yeux dans les yeux

Il hésite, un peu

o

Car le jeu toujours

Entre eux

o

Il dépose à son tour

Avec la légèreté du papillon un baiser sur sa tempe

Puis plus bas

Là où ses frissons naissent

o

Il lui rend ses tortures

Qu'elle avait déjà tant expérimenté

Sur lui, dans leur jeunesse en bout de course

o

Son effluve l'étourdit toujours autant

Elle comble ce manque de lui

Et il lui les souffle

Ces trois mots

o

Après des cris

Des menaces

Des blessures jamais pansées

Il aura fallu six ans

o

Et Rose se fige

Peut-être est-ce trop tard

Peut-être est-ce passé

Leur moment

o

Il se détache d'elle

Une peur dans les yeux

Il cherche son regard

Et elle lève la tête

o

Et il voit sa peur à elle

Sa méfiance

Et son espoir qu'elle peine à masquer

o

Alors guidé par son viel intinct

Il cèle leurs lèvres

Et l'embrasse avec plus de tendresse

Peut-être que jamais

o

Une larme coule

Mais les yeux de Rose sont secs

Le prince a avoué

o

Elle se détache de lui

Observe à nouveau ses yeux

Et prononce un simple mot

Une syllable, trois voyelles

o

La réponse à une question posée bien des années auparavant

Quand il la prend dans ses bras et enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux

Rose pleure

Et leurs corps s'emboitent toujours parfaitement

o

Jouent-ils encore ?

* * *

Review please !


End file.
